


they were roommates, and you won’t BELIEVE what happens next!!!

by soupbot (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, happy birthday via !!!, the little voice in tooru’s head sounds suspiciously like iwa...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/soupbot
Summary: oikawa tooru hates kuroo. he cooks shrimp in the communal microwave, he leaves his dirty laundry on the floor and he is annoyingly attractive. okay, maybe he only hates him a little bit.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	they were roommates, and you won’t BELIEVE what happens next!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonfairie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairie/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIA! i love you so so so much! if u are new here, via is my best friend, my beta, the person i yell at abt everything i write, and also the holder of my braincell. she is wonderful and amazing, and i couldn’t ask for a better person to have met. so, because she is FINALLY eighteen i had to write her something a little spicier <3  
i love you unbelievably much, and so happy birthday dork! since this isn’t beta’d and it’s my first time writing smth like this lmk how it turned out. it is always appreciated.

the bottom line was that tooru hated his roommate. and _ no _ it was not just because kuroo and tooru rhyme _ thank you very much iwazumi. _it was because kuroo tetsurou had zero clue how a normal human should act. 

he hated how the other man routinely drank all the milk, only to put the jug back into the fridge. he hated how kuroo regularly played DDR at two in the morning before a big biology exam. he hated coming home to bokuto and hinata playing charades in the corner. but most of all, oikawa tooru _ hated _ kuroo’s muscle tees. 

it was as if kuroo owned nothing _ but _ flimsy, open, too tight tops. he would come home, and there would be kuroo. post-workout, muscles still tense, sweat slowly trailing its way down his clavicle. oikawa would be forced to turn tail and run back to the 24 hour cafe, because like hell would he give kuroo the satisfaction of seeing him red in the face. oikawa tooru was nothing if not petty. 

because tooru couldn’t trust himself around kuroo, he avoided him. instead of wednesday night take out where they argued over the last piece of beef, oikawa spent nights in the cafe. this continued for three weeks, because every time tooru thought about his roommate with shrimp sauce at the corner of his mouth he wanted to combust. he was coping very well in his opinion, _ thank you very much, iwazumi. _

this would have been all fine and good. until kuroo wore _ the glasses. _

kuroo usually wore contacts. glasses got in the way when he was playing (supposedly he couldn’t just wear sports glasses like the blonde from karasuno.) kuroo wearing contacts was okay, because he was attractive but he still looked like a dumbass. he looked dangerous without them, and tooru’s head was full of warning bells. thankfully (for once) he listened to them. oikawa tooru stayed far, far away from kuroo tetsurou. because he looked all sharp edges, strong lines, teeth teeth _ teeth _ , and narrowed eyes. oikawa stayed away, until kuroo wore _ the glasses. _

tooru had an 8:30 lab, and he had to down two espressos just to convince himself to actually _ go. _ that day they were sectioning cow brains, and he sure as hell wouldn’t miss that. the methyl blue made each lobe distinct, and the gyri were turned bright as a result. it was beautiful. or, it _ would _ have been if tooru’s lab partner tendou hadn’t thought it was a good idea to play hot potato with their subject. 

two passes in and tooru had cerebrospinal fluid all over his _ favorite _ snow patrol shirt. his instructor let him go (thankfully, he may have puked if he had to sit in the sticky shit one more hour) and he headed back to the dorm. 

keeping his dignity intact while making his way across campus was harder than he thought. between the brain sludge and the uncomfortable smell of the lab, he was sure that he was about to cry. halfway up the stairs, he started stripping off his shirt. kuroo had a 9:45 lecture, so there was no one in the dorm.

or, there _ shouldn’t _ have been anyone in the dorm, because sure enough there was kuroo in joggers and a _ very _ well fitting (and open) t-shirt that said “hot stuff” on it with a bowl of ramen. (it was ridiculous, tooru hates him _ and _ his giant pectorals.) for the record, it was not the fact that kuroo’s shirt was tight that tooru paused. it was the fact that he had on glasses, the square lenses rounding out his eyes. it was the fact that his hair looked fluffy, it was the fact that kuroo opened his mouth in a little _ o _ when he saw his roommate. 

_ it was the fact that tooru was standing in the doorway of their dorm shirtless while ogling his roommate. _

“you aren’t supposed to be here!” tooru blurted, face and chest flushed.

kuroo’s brows furrowed together “i’m not supposed to be in my dorm?” he asked. 

“you aren’t supposed to be here _ now_.” tooru clarified. glancing at the bulletin board he confirmed that the darker haired man had a class. right there in red ink it said “_world history, a204, 9:45”_, so he wasn’t wrong. 

kuroo smirked, and gone was fluffy hair and round eyes. the warning bells were going off in tooru’s head again, and frankly tooru was worried about his own lack of self preservation. “my contact fell out so my professor told me i could come back to the dorm; i was just getting ready to head out again.” he drawled, lazy grin stretching across his face.

_ ‘get out, oikawa. run, run as fast as you can!_’ the bells seemed to scream. he ignored them, because oikawa tooru was nothing if not willful. he stepped into their room, and turned his back to kuroo. 

“it looks as if you had plans, oikawa. want me to let you get back to ‘em?”

“no, nope, absolutely _ no _ plans. i plan nothing out, ever.” _ great going, tooru. that’ll show him. _ “i was in a lab and my partner spilled brain slime all over me, so i had to come back to change.” he explained, tugging on a ratty sweatshirt. 

kuroo crinkled his nose, “and you aren’t going to shower? gross, oikawa i expected more from you.” and with that, he plopped down on the beanbag chair in the corner.

“no i’m not showering right now because i have to go back to the lab, and _ you _ have to go to your lecture.” with that, tooru turned and walked back toward the door. 

before he could make it to the door, however, he felt a strong grip around his wrist; he turned around and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation from his roommate. instead of getting one, he was sat down, quite forcibly, on his bed. 

“oikawa. i am tired of skirting around this. what’s your _ issue _ with me?”

tooru looked up at his roommate, and even with his glasses on and soft sweatpants, he could see the steel in his spine. how could kuroo think he had a problem with him? okay, he could admit that he hadn’t been acting particularly _ tolerant _ . and maybe he did have an issue with kuroo coming into their room, freshly showered and a towel slung low on his hips. it wasn’t his fault that kuroo’s collarbones looked like they were chiseled from marble. but it wasn’t a problem with _ kuroo _ as much as it was a problem with his own inner gay disaster. 

the entire time tooru was thinking about this, he had stayed quiet. he had become distracted apparently, for kuroo had began snapping his fingers in front of him.

“i’m not letting you out of this room,” kuroo began, “until you tell me why you don’t like me. is it something i’ve done?” and at this the darker-haired man ran his hand through his hair. “i just don’t _ get _ it, i thought things were going gre-“ and at that kuroo cut himself off. 

“you thought things were going what?” oikawa asked curiously. 

kuroo pinned him with a stare, the gaze heavy. he sighed and sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. “do… do i make you uncomfortable oikawa?” he asked quietly, his voice still muffled by his hands. 

_ uncomfortable? _ god, kuroo made tooru downright _ murderous _, but never uncomfortable. “kuroo you’ve never made me uneasy. why would you ask me that?” he was trying to understand, comprehend what his roommate could possibly want from him. 

kuroo finally looked up and surged forward, taking tooru’s hands into his own. “why have you been avoiding the dorm then? if it isn’t me, _ what else could it be? _” he all but begged for an answer. 

it was an answer that tooru couldn’t give him. how was he supposed to tell his roommate that when he did things to irritate him _ specifically _ that it made him hot under the collar? he just couldn’t. “i...” tooru began, licking his lips, “i can’t tell you that, kuroo. not now, not ever.” oikawa could feel the white hot shame welling up in him, for ignoring kuroo like this, for allowing it to get this far. 

“i’m not accepting that answer, tooru.”

at that, oikawa looked up, his brow furrowed. first, he and kuroo were definitely _ not _ close enough to warrant him casually using tooru’s name like that. second, his voice sounded so cold, and so utterly un-kuroo that he couldn’t bear it. 

“what do you mean? kuroo you don’t need to worry about it, i’ll take care of it i promise.” he swore.

“i don’t _ want _ it taken care of. i want you to _ talk to me!” _ kuroo spat. his hands, which were still holding oikawa’s, trembled. he was inching closer to tooru’s personal space and he had never been _ this close _ before.

“kuroo-“

“don’t start unless it’s an explanation oikawa.” the other man cut him off. “i don’t want to hear an excuse, i want the truth.”

kuroo’s breath was ghosting across his lips now, and tooru could make out the stubble on his jaw where he had forgotten to shave this morning. his eyes fluttered closed, and the shame burning in his stomach flashed again, hotter this time. oikawa couldn’t avoid this confrontation no matter how much he wanted to apparently. he felt his resolve crumble, and he slumped a little against his bed. 

“i would like answers please.” kuroo’s voice was stern, but he still held himself a hair’s breadth away from tooru. oikawa shuddered, and opened his eyes to find kuroo still staring at him with the same heavy gaze. it was fogging up his mind being close to him, and every siren in his head was screaming at him to ‘_run away now’_. he ignored them again and flicked his eyes up to meet the other man’s. 

it felt like oikawa’s tongue was wrapped in cotton, he couldn’t manage to get any sounds out. he swallowed, trying to dislodge whatever was holding on to him. he saw kuroo’s eyes follow his adams apple as it bobbed, and suddenly his throat was drier than before. he went to pull his hands from the other man’s grasp, feeling too hot for this room, this campus, this _ universe. _ but kuroo just moved his hands to oikawa’s face, cupping his cheeks. he ran this thumbs under the soft part of his eyes, and guided their foreheads together. 

“_please, _ tooru tell me what is going through your mind right now.” kuroo begged, prettily and airy. 

there was that name again. tooru searched kuroo’s eyes, looking for any sign this wasn’t real. “what’s on my mind,” he started, “is that there is a very pretty boy sitting very close to me. i would like to kiss this very pretty boy, but i’m not sure if that’s okay.” 

he felt kuroo’s breath catch a little, and he gently removed his glasses and set them aside. “i think that the boy would love for you to kiss him tooru. in fact, he might kiss you.” is what comes from kuroo before oikawa feels pressure at his lips. shocked, he freezes before pressing closer. oikawa feels kuroo tangle his fingers in his hair and he _ pulls _ and tooru arches and gasps, because _ god _ he knew that kuroo wasn’t nice. 

this grants kuroo the access he needs to slip his tongue between oikawa’s lips. he faintly registers kuroo lifting him by his hips so that he’s sitting on his thighs. he positively _ keened _when kuroo left his mouth and kissed down his jaw, using teeth as he went. kuoo began to suck a spot directly under his ear, worrying it with his teeth and blowing cool air on it when tooru squirms. the shame that had settled in his belly earlier flashed as something else when kuroo licked a hot stripe from his jaw around to the divet of his collarbones, grazing his teeth along the column of tooru’s throat. 

“_tetsurou,” _he gasped, pulling him back towards his mouth. hungrily (and clumsily, this was affecting tooru more than he cared to admit) he laved his tongue over kuroo’s bottom lip. “do you think you could get rid of that dumb ass shirt?”

kuroo pulls back, quirking his lips, and tooru whines. kuroo looks _ really _ good with red lips and messy hair. he would probably look even better with a ring of bruises in the shape of teeth around his neck, leading down to his chest. his roommate’s eyes are glassy for a moment before they sharpen up again, that laser focus cutting through tooru and he feels small. 

“you want me out of my clothes _ that bad _ oikawa? i’ll gladly oblige but i really don’t want to get brain juice on me.” kuroo teases. 

oikawa reddens, and fumbles for words, still sitting on kuroo’s lap. he is painfully aware of kuroo’s hands on his hips and the flex of his thighs beneath his body. “no i just _ hate _ the muscle tees. they don’t offer any coverage, and they are stupid tight. _ please just stop wearing them around the dorm. _” 

kuroo looks like the cat who ate the canary when tooru finishes. realizing his mistake, he attempted to hide his face in the juncture of kuroo’s neck and shoulder. “so you were just feeling a little, _ ahem _, frustrated? that’s why you’ve been running from me for the better part of a month?”

“shut _ up_, you don’t get it,” tooru shoots back, “your pecs are _ really _ attractive.”

kuroo chuckled at that and tightened his grip on the boy above him’s hips. “au contraire, i think i understand perfectly well. have i ever told you that you have _ really nice _ thighs? and that those little blue shorts you have don’t make it any worse?”

oikawa _ definitely _ moans at that and he nips at kuroo a little. he knows the shorts he means, they were an aoba johsai cheerleader’s practice shorts and they say ‘ _ a j’ _ across the cheeks. he stole them on a dare from hanamaki and the girl laughed and told him to keep them because “_you do more justice to them than i ever could, oikawa” _. 

oikawa felt more than heard kuroo hum against his lips. the other man’s hands left from his hips, and tooru’s only thought is ‘_oh no, he stopping’_. in his panic, he clenched his thighs around kuroo’s waist; wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

kuroo seemed to know tooru’s thought process because he smiled and brought his hands to his jaw. “i’m not going anywhere, pretty. no need to get cagey, i promise.” and with that he is diving back into tooru’s mouth. 

it didn’t take long for tooru long to realize that kuroo kisses like he talks, lazily but with ruthless bursts of energy when he senses an opening. he drew his tongue across tooru’s teeth slowly and then tugged at his lip like it’s his job. kuroo cradled his face, but still pushed him down onto his thigh roughly. it was a complete sensory barrage having kuroo tetsurou’s tongue in his mouth, knee between his thighs, and hands in his hair. and oh, kuroo’s mouth is hot hot _ hot_; slick and sweet with oikawa’s own spit. 

just as tooru began rolling his hips downward, kuroo steadied him and stopped the motion. “sorry love, but i don’t put out before a first date.” he whispered against tooru’s ear. his breath felt hot and his voice was strained, and tooru knew that if he pushed a little harder the other man would bend to his every whim. but, the fact that kuroo didn’t want this, didn’t want him felt like a knife to the gut. it takes his breath away and makes him feel a little sick. 

and, tooru is not cruel. he won’t make kuroo keep kissing him. kuroo doesn’t want that, and he won’t force him. so, oikawa climbed off of the other man; his clothes were still sticky and the heat hadn’t left his stomach. he sat at the edge of the bed, trying to compose himself. before he can manage to wind down, though, he feels fingers skirt across his thighs. tooru felt himself jump a little, and didn’t kuroo _ just _ say he didn’t want this to go any farther? that he was done here? 

“oikawa look at me, please.” he hears kuroo ask. tooru ignores him (_ because you have no sense of self preservation, fuckwad _ a voice that sounds like iwazumi tells him. he tells it to piss off.) “oikawa _ look at me_.” and oh boy, does _ that _ get his attention. 

“yes, kuroo? would you like me to leave now?” he asked, a little meanly. 

kuroo swore, and turned tooru to face him fully. “i said i don’t put out _ before _ the first date, oikawa. implying that i would like a first date with you. and then maybe a second, and a third. in fact i would like to have many dates with you.”

tooru took time to try thinking about dates with kuroo. he would hold open doors, pull out chairs; be the perfect gentleman. but he would still kiss him like he held a grudge against tooru’s lips and crowd him against buildings. he would cushion the rough bricks with his own hands, and would shower him with kisses when he gasped. he would make him eggs in the morning but put too much spice in them, and when tooru’s eyes teared up he would switch plates so the tooru had the less spicy one. he would be _ sweet_, and oikawa tooru doesn’t deserve that. 

“that sounds great until you realize that i’m an _ asshole_, kuroo. people aren’t supposed to date me, they’ve always said i’m only good for a one night stand. i can’t let you run yourself ragged because i don’t know how a relationship works. i _ won’t _ let you.” oikawa gushed out. 

kuroo still had his hand on his thigh, but when he moves it oikawa thinks, ‘_oh this is it. he finally figured it out’. _ but instead of standing up, kuroo tugged tooru to his side. he brought oikawa close and held the back of his head like he was fragile. tooru could feel him kiss the crown of his head and can feel ‘_how, how, how?’ _ moving against his hair. 

“i’m sorry they made you feel like that,” kuroo strained, still peppering kisses at tooru’s temple, “you are brilliant. wonderful, amazing, there’s no way you should be able to exist oikawa tooru. you are none of the things they say, i promise. you aren’t anything you don’t want to be. you never have to do something you don’t want.”

tooru’s voice was weak and his mouth sour when he bit out “you’re wrong about me. i can’t have nice things, they always get driven away.”

“not this one, tooru. i won’t leave you when something goes bad, i _ promise you._”

tooru has began tearing up, and he tries to pull himself away from kuroo. but kuroo just tucked him into his chest, and circled his arms around him. he laid them back down on the bed, and pulls tooru up so that he’s curled on his chest. fingers are tangled in his hair, but unlike last time they are gentle. there isn’t any tugging, just soft twisting and light pecks. 

once he calmed down enough that he is no longer trembling, oikawa attempted to roll off of his roommate. kuroo tightened his arms, so it was in vain, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. “just lay here for a little bit. take a nap with me.” 

with the sun streaming in the window and glinting off of kuroo’s teeth, tooru doesn’t think he can say no. he is lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of his roomates body, and soothed by the hums he can hear coming from his chest. 

when he woke, kuroo was still asleep. his mouth was hanging open and unsightly drool was spilling from between his lips. tooru was still in his arms, feeling safe and sated. this wasn’t sharp tugs at his hair and love bites between his thighs. tooru wasn’t going to be kicked out after this. he wasn’t going to have to go home and pretend that it never happened; because he _ was _ home. kuroo had morning breath even though it was a nap, and was warm and soft. their legs were tangled together. oikawa had not fucked kuroo in the middle of the night and been kicked out, he had kissed him in the morning and that was it. the only thing to regret was that tooru had cried in front of him. 

he laid his head back down on kuroo’s chest, and felt him begin to stir. kuroo lifted his head to grin at tooru, his eyes still half shut. “mornin’ sleeping beauty,” tooru teased, “would you like breakfast in bed?” 

“fuck off tooru, it’s one pm. just lay back down here with me.”

and he did. they spent all day in bed, trailing tongues along jaws, nipping collar bones. it isn’t fair how calm kuroo looked, while he had tooru panting and squirming. it was too much to handle, the heat on his neck and hands on his thighs. blunt nails dug into his shoulder blades, and when they disconnected tooru whined. 

when kuroo pulled away he looked far too serious. “so… what are we doing oikawa?” and he put up a hand when oikawa opened his mouth to answer, “because i like you. a lot, if you haven’t noticed. but you are kinda skittish, and i’m not going to do this if i think you are going to bolt every five minutes. not after i have finally gotten you to look at me again.”

his words hit tooru like a ton of bricks. so _ that’s _ what he was talking about. unbidden the memory of a frustrated kuroo flashed through his mind. ‘_i thought things were going gre-‘ _ he had said. he thought things were going _ great _. 

“i…” tooru trailed off, “i think i want to go on dumb dates with you. and maybe have breakfast on saturdays with you, kenma, hinata and bokuto. but make sure that akaashi is there. bokuto is a little too much on his own. i definitely would like for you to keep kissing me; because oh my _ god _ are you good at that. and i want you to come hang out with iwazumi even though it’s an awful idea. i think i want you in my life for a while, tetsurou.”

apparently tooru didn’t have to say anything more than that before kuroo is kissing him again. and while, _ yeah, _ tooru just said he wanted more of this; kuroo’s breath stinks. he told him just as much, and kuroo laughs and calls him his boyfriend. 

it turns out that turoo did _ not _ hate his roommate, or his glasses. kuroo is nice, and good for him. he doesn’t push oikawa too hard or too far, he doesn’t let him spend long nights in the lab. he even packs a change of clothes in oikawa’s bag just in case tendou wants to play hot brain-tato again. so no, oikawa doesn’t hate him. hinata and bokuto come over and play charades still, but now tooru has an open invitation to play. kuroo still plays DDR at ass o’clock in the morning, and iwazumi joins now. he hates it. he does not, however, hate the way kuroo kisses him post-victory and pre-DDR-induced-exhaustion. it’s mostly teeth because kuroo is a bastard, but it still feels good, and tooru still craves more before his lab the next morning. but he still hates the muscle tees. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all liked it! i had fun writing this and wayyyyyy more fun terrorizing via with snippets of it.


End file.
